Mama's Boy
by SonnyAngel
Summary: A Logan Hayes fan-fiction. Introduces his mother, Jacqueline Hayes! Please read & review! Formerly titled 'Mistaken Identity'. Don't let the title change fool you. It's the same story.
1. Where's my son?

Mama's Boy

a Logan Hayes General Hospital fan-fiction

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters are the property of the ABC/Disney corporation

* * *

_

Chapter One: Where's my son?

The beautiful brunette stepped out of the taxi at the doorway to the MetroCourt. The air was crisper than her native Texas and she held her coat closed at her chin as the driver lifted her suitcase out of the trunk. She handed him the fare plus a healthy tip and he flashed her a broad smile. "Thank you, ma'am, enjoy your stay in Port Charles."

She grabbed the handle of the suitcase and wheeled it inside as the doorman opened the door. Approaching the front desk, she smiled and said, in her thick Texas accent, "hi, reservation for Jacqueline Hayes, please."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Scott Baldwin sat at Logan's bedside and willed him to wake up. "Come on, kid," he urged, "you're milked this long enough. If you're not the text message killer, wake up and defend yourself."

Lulu Spencer walked in at that moment and Scott wheeled around. "Get out," he ordered. "You have no business being here, Lulu."

"I just want to see how he is," Lulu sniffed.

"_Oh! _You want to see how he is, do ya?" Scott scoffed. "Well, come on in, Lulu, see for yourself. As you can see, he's got a bandage around his head because Patrick Drake had to _drill a hole in his head_ after YOU HIT HIM! How do you think he is?"

Lulu burst into tears. "I didn't mean to hurt him!" she cried. "He was freaking out and I was scared!"

"Just get out, Lulu," Scott told her, turning away. "Don't bother coming back."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jacqueline was on a mission. She had to find her son. She hadn't heard from him in little over a week and since he always called on Sundays, she was growing increasingly worried. She had tried his cell phone repeatedly but it always went straight to voicemail.

As she stepped off the elevator at the lobby, she paused briefly to collect her thoughts. She didn't know her way around Port Charles so she tried to think of where she could go for assistance. She thought the police station might be the first logical step since her son, who was not really such a bad kid, had been known to find himself in many predicaments in his youth. It was his temper that got him in trouble a lot, she surmised, a trait he had probably gotten from his father.

She asked for directions to the police station and a few other hangouts that she thought her son would or might frequent. A place called "Kelly's Diner" was popular with the young folks, the doorman had said, as well as "Corinthos/Morgan Coffee Warehouse". Why any kid would want to hang out at a warehouse was beyond her, but she had long ago stopped knowing what was in the mind of young adults. She sometimes wondered how she had managed to raise a teenage boy all on her own.

She decided to try the diner first because it was the less innocuous choice. What trouble could her son get into there, she wondered. Instead of grabbing another taxi, which might have become a bit expensive, she decided to walk. Buttoning her coat up to her chin, she headed in the direction of the waterfront.

When she arrived at Kelly's, she saw through the window a packed house. There were a number of young people inside but she didn't see her son but went inside to ask if anyone knew him. As it turned out, most of the crowd were high school students and since her son was in his early twenties, they couldn't help her.

When she left the diner, she decided to head to the police station. Even if he hadn't gotten into trouble, she hoped the police could help her locate his home address.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Scott walked out of Logan's room. There was a police officer posted outside the door. _So much for innocent until proven guilty,_ he scoffed. Walking toward the elevator, he spotted Mac Scorpio walking off. "Mac, wait up," he called out.

"What is it, Scott?" Mac answered wearily, already guessing what the man wanted.

"Why is there a guard dog outside my son's door?" Scott asked. "Where do you think he's going to go? He's got a hole in the side of his head."

"Police procedure, Scott, you know that," Mac answered. "Logan is a suspect in the text message killings, one of the victims happening to be my daughter."

"Listen, I know what you're going through, Mac," Scott told him, "I lost a daughter too but that doesn't give you the right to railroad my son."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Scott," Mac started, "but didn't you tell everyone that you suspected your son of being the killer yourself? How can you stand there and accuse me of railroading him?"

"Because that's all it was, _suspicions_! I had no proof! That's what the police are for!" Scott ranted. "You're supposed to find the proof! Instead you're basing your whole case on what that computer geek Spinelli found out while hacking in to confidential files!"

Spinelli was sitting in the lounge waiting with Maxie for word on Logan. At the mention of his name, his head shot up. He turned toward the police commissioner and the father of the unworthy one.

"Don't pay any attention to them, Spinelli," Maxie told him. "You did a good thing by proving Coop was innocent."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jacqueline arrived at the police station. It was bustling with activity but she approached the sergeant's desk. "I'm looking for my son," she started, "he lives in Port Charles now but I haven't heard from him in about a week and I'm worried. He never fails to check in with me."

The sergeant looked over his spectacles at her. "How old is he, ma'am?" he asked.

"Twenty-three."

He frowned at her. "Don't you think he's old enough to take care of himself?"

"I'm sure he is, _officer,_" she answered through gritted teeth. "But, like I said, he always stays in contact with me. That is, until the past week, so that's why I'm worried. Can you please help me?"

The man, who was a sucker for a good-looking broad, sighed and reached for the keyboard to the computer. "We have a database that is linked to the hospitals so if he's been admitted or arrested, he'll be in here. What's your son's name?"

"Logan Hayes."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After his confrontation with Scott, Mac went to Patrick Drake's office to get an update on Logan's condition.

"He had a cerebral hemotoma, bleeding on the brain," Patrick told him, in as clear terms as he could. "We went in to relieve pressure and now we're waiting for him to wake up."

"When do you think that will be?"

Patrick blew out a sigh. "I wish I could tell you," he said, simply.

"Why not?" Mac asked, frustrated.

"Because we don't know, Mac," Patrick insisted. "It's a waiting game now. The longer he stays as he is, the greater the risk that he'll fall into a coma. If that happens, we don't know when, _or if_, he will ever wake up."

"You mean, there's a chance he might not?"

"There's always that chance, yeah."

Mac left the office and went down to Logan's room. Nodding at the guard, he let himself in. As he stood over the bed, he wondered aloud, "did my daughter see you before you killed her? Or did you grab her from behind like some coward?"

Before too long, Mac decided to leave since he was clearly in no shape to be standing over the bed of his daughter's supposed killer.

As he was leaving the hospital, his cell phone chirped. Seeing it was from Detective Harper, Mac flipped open the phone. "Yeah, what do you got?"

"Commissioner, I think you need to come back to the station," Harper began, there's someone here you have to meet."

Mac sighed. "I'll be right there."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jacqueline nervously paced the office of the commissioner. She didn't know why she had been brought to the office, but she sure as hell didn't like it. She had to find Logan.

She glanced around the room at the pictures and plaques on the wall. She stopped at one picture showing two teenage girls, one of whom was in a graduation cap and gown, smiling broadly next to a man she supposed was their father. Presumably, the man in whose office she was currently sequestered.

As she looked at the pictures, the door opened and man from the pictures walked in.

"Hello, I'm Mac Scorpio, the police commissioner," he said, holding out his hand. "My men said you were waiting here for me."

"I actually don't know why I'm in here, Mr. Scorpio," she said, shaking his hand. "I'm Jacqueline Hayes. I'm here looking for my son."

Mac frowned. "Hayes? Is your son _Logan_ Hayes?"

"Yes, do you know where I can find him?"

Mac exhaled. "I don't know how to tell you this, Ms. Hayes," he began, as tactfully as he could. "Your son is in the hospital. He just underwent surgery and he hasn't woken up yet."

Jacqueline gasped. "Oh, my God, where? Where is my son?"

"I'll take you there, Ms. Hayes," Mac offered. "But first, you have to know something. Your son is a suspect in a serial killing case."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm serious, Spinelli," Maxie began, "don't pay Scott Baldwin any attention. We were right about Logan. He killed my sister."

"I appreciate the comfort you're giving the Jackal, wounded blonde, but the words of the slimy special prosecutor are reverberating in my head," Spinelli admitted. "Everything he said makes sense. The _evidence_ we found, although damning to the unworthy one, doesn't really prove that he killed the faithful friend and secret admirer of the Jackal."

"What are you talking about?" Maxie demanded. "We proved that he was taking the same pills that Coop was taking. He had the same sweet smell as the killer did when he wrapped the cord around my neck. And, don't forget, Lulu said she found one of those piggyback things that disguises text messages in his apartment. What more do you need?"

"But fair Lulu also said the unworthy one admitted he had that stuff so he could frame the son of the demented one."

"So he says," Maxie shrugged. "We both know Logan Hayes is a liar."

At that moment, the elevator doors opened and Jacqueline rushed out, with Mac following quickly behind. "Where's my son?" she asked, breathless as she approached the nurses' station.

As Mac started to lead her to Logan's room, Maxie approached him. "Dad, what's going on? Who is she?"

Mac waved her off. "Now now, Maxie, I'll explain everything later."

As Mac and Jacqueline walked away, Maxie turned to Spinelli. "Come on, something's going on."

They caught up with them as Jacqueline entered Logan's room. "Dad, what's going on?" Maxie asked.

Before he could answer, they heard Jacqueline yell from inside, "what the hell are you doing here with my son?'

* * *

_A/N: As you can see I'm back with another story about Logan. I kind of got side-tracked from my other one with this current text message killer storyline but I promise I'll update that one soon. In the meantime, this is an idea that came to me after Thursday's (Feb. 21st) show. I've heard that Logan's mother is actually still alive (although in my story "Like Father, Like Son", I 'killed' her) so now that Logan is in a coma (after Lulu hit him with the wrench!) shouldn't she be finally be introduced? I thought so too. _

_Speaking of Lulu...what was she thinking sleeping with Johnny while Logan was fighting for his life!? Has she no heart?)_


	2. Introducing Jacqueline Hayes

Mama's Boy

A Logan Hayes General Hospital fan-fiction

_Again, I own nothing. Just the mind from which this story sprang from. Hope you're enjoying it! And hope the title change doesn't throw you. I just came up with a better one than the one I had.

* * *

_

Chapter Two: Introducing Jacqueline Hayes

The only thing that was on Jacqueline's mind once Mac told her of Logan's condition was reaching her son's bedside. She barely saw or heard anything else as he raced her to the hospital. Thank God he was the police commissioner, she thought, as he weaved through traffic with his siren blaring.

When they reached the hospital, they took the elevator to the fifth floor and Jacqueline shot out as soon as the doors opened.

"Where's my son?" she cried out, breathless.

The dazed nurse didn't have time to respond before Mac started leading her down the hallway. Jacqueline didn't hear what the young girl had said to Mac when they were on their way but she vaguely recognized her.

When she reached Logan's room, she brushed past the police officer standing outside and entered the darkened room. She could see Logan lying motionless on the bed with a breathing tube down his throat and tears sprang to her eyes.

Holding back the tears, she moved to the bed. She stroked his forehead with her hand and whispered, "hey sweetheart, Mom's here."

"Jacqueline?"

Jacqueline turned toward the voice at the foot of the bed. Her eyes widened at the man standing over her son's bedside. "What the hell are you doing here with my son?"

Mac rushed into the room at that moment, followed by Maxie, Spinelli and the guard. "What happened?" Mac asked, looking from Scott to Jacqueline.

"Get him out of here," she answered, gesturing to Scott. "He has no business with my son."

"Hey, he's my son, too, remember?" Scott reminded her.

"Yeah? Well, it sure took you long enough to admit that," Jacqueline spit out. At his reaction, she continued, "yeah, Logan told me all about how you kept denying him for months until that DNA test finally proved him right."

"Scott, I think you should leave now," Mac jumped in between them.

Scott sighed. "Look, I don't want to fight with you, Jacqueline," he pointed out. "I just want what's best for Logan."

"Then leave," she told him, "I'm here now. I'm all he's ever needed since he was born so just go. Please."

After a moment's hesitation, Scott quietly turned to leave. Mac followed suit and ushered Maxie and Spinelli along.

Once in the hall, Scott turned to Mac. "When did Logan's mother get here? Who called her?"

"I don't know, Scott," Mac answered. "She showed up at the police station asking about Logan earlier today."

"Wait a minute, dad," Maxie jumped in, "are you saying that woman is Logan's mother?"

Spinelli shook his head. "I actually never thought of the Crabby Commando as having a mother, especially one who looked like the Buxom Brunette."

Maxie smacked him on the back of the head. "Shut up, Spinelli."

Scott shook his head in disbelief at Spinelli and turned to Mac. "You're telling me, Mac, that Jacqueline just showed up here out of the blue?"

Mac shrugged. "Looks that way. She told the desk sergeant that she got worried when she hadn't heard from him in awhile."

"She has an awesome sense of maternal instincts," Spinelli pointed out. "What are the odds that she'd show up on the day that the unworthy one has surgery."

For the first time, Mac turned his attention to Maxie and Spinelli. "I think you two should go," he said.

"Dad, I'm not going home," Maxie asserted. "I'm going to go upstairs and see if I can take a volunteer shift. I can't sleep now anyway."

She kissed Mac on the cheek and turned to leave. As Spinelli turned to follow her, Mac pulled him aside. "I know I'm probably going to regret but keep an eye on her. Don't let her do anything..."

Spinelli nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, sir, commissioner, sir. I shall endeavor to make sure the wounded blond stays on the proverbial straight and narrow."

Mac rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Spinelli, just stay with her."

As Spinelli turned to follow Maxie, Jacqueline exited Logan's room. She ignored Scott's presence and spoke directly to Mac. "I'd like to speak to his doctor."

Mac nodded. "Patrick Drake. I'll have him paged."

"In the meantime," Jacqueline continued, "I want to know why my son is being accused of murder.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jacqueline went back to Logan's room after her talk with Mac. As she thought about what he had told her about the text message murders and why had suspected Logan, there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Yes?" Jacqueline called out softly and the door opened revealing Bobbie Spencer.

"Hi, I'm Bobbie Spencer," she greeted, as she entered the room.

"Hi, Jacqueline Hayes," Jacqueline answered, smiling at the other woman. "Logan's mother."

"I know," Bobbie admitted. "I'm a friend of Scott's."

Jacqueline nodded, knowingly. "Oh, I understand now," she began, "this is curiosity, right? You want to meet the woman who had Scott Baldwin's son."

Bobbie shrugged. "Basically, yeah. I hope you're not offended."

Jacqueline shook her head. "It's okay, I understand." She paused a moment before continuing, "how long have you known Scott?"

"Oh, Lord, only for forever!" Bobbie laughed. "We're old friends." She paused before continuing, "so, if you don't mind my asking, how did you and Scott meet?"

Jacqueline laughed softly. "It was a fluke, really. You see, I'm from a very small town in Texas, about 30 minutes south of El Paso, one of those 'blink and you'll miss it' towns," she related. "Anyway, Scott happened to be driving through and he let his car overheat, real dumb, especially in the heat of summer, and his car broke down. By the time he got to my dad's garage, he'd been walking for hours.

"I used to come by the garage during my free time to help my dad," she continued, "not to help fix the cars but to answer phones, pump gas, whatever he needed. I mean, I know how to do minor repairs on my own car, but nothing major. Anyway, I was there the day Scott walked up."

_Summer, 1984_

_Scott was hot, sweaty, tired and hungry by the time he reached the garage. It was relatively small with just two gas pumps in front and a one-car garage attached to the office. The name on the banner in front said 'Hayes Motors' and as he approached, Scott saw an older man, dressed in greasy overalls, Hayes he presumed, walk out of the open garage._

"_Howdy," he called out. "Can I help you?"_

"_Well, I hope so," Scott began, "my car broke down a few miles down the road. Is there a tow truck I can call around here?"_

_The man nodded his head slowly. "Yep, we got a tow truck," he drawled, "I'll get Jacq to drive you out there and bring your car back."_

_Scott sighed. "Great, is he available now?"_

_The man grinned and answered, "yep." He looked back toward the garage and called out, "Jacq, can you come out a minute?"_

_Scott looked over at the garage and saw a woman walk out of the garage. She had long brown hair that cascaded down her back in curls. She was wearing denim shorts that showed off her long tanned legs, and a tight-fitting t-shirt with white sneakers on her feet. "Yeah, dad?" she answered, as she walked toward them._

"_I need you to take the tow truck out," he began, before turning back to Scott. "What was your name, young man?"_

"_Scott Baldwin."_

"_Take Mr. Baldwin here and bring his car back."_

_She nodded and gestured for Scott to follow her. As they got into the truck, he asked her, "your name's Jack?"_

"_Jacqueline, actually, but I think my dad wanted a boy because he calls me Jacq," she answered._

Back in the present, Jacqueline smiled at Bobbie, "he was very charming, I must say. Scott had a way about him but I wasn't falling for it. At least not at first glance."

"How did you become involved?"

"Well, because it was a small town, we didn't have the parts we needed to fix his car," Jacqueline told her, "so Scott was kind of stranded. He stayed at the local motel down the road from the garage. Every morning, he'd come into the diner where I worked part-time and he'd attempt to flirt with me."

Bobbie chuckled. "That sounds like Scott."

"Eventually, we started seeing each other outside of the diner," Jacqueline continued. "I was also taking some classes at UTEP and one day on my way home from class, I spotted him outside the garage. Since I didn't have to work that day, I asked him if he wanted to go for a ride."

_Summer, 1984-a few days after first meeting_

_Jacqueline pulled up to the gas pumps in her Ford truck and rolled down the window on the passenger side. She waved Scott over and asked, "hey, you want to get out of town for awhile?"_

_Scott had been wandering around town for the past several days and had pretty much seen what there was to see so he was itching to see a little more action. "Hell, yeah, what do you have in mind?"_

"_Get in," she ordered, unlocking the door._

_They ended up in El Paso, where Jacqueline took him to a carnival. They walked through the midway and tried all the games, winning a few prizes along the way._

_The line to the ferris wheel wasn't very long so they took their place in line. When they were buckled in, and spun to the top, Scott asked her, "how long have you been in Texas?"_

"_Born and bred," Jacqueline answered with pride. "Where are you from?"_

"_Upstate New York," he answered._

"_Wow, you're a long way from home."_

"_It didn't seem like home when I left," Scott replied. "I got into some trouble there the last few years."_

_She eyed him suspiciously. "You're not running from the police, are you?"_

"_Maybe, maybe not," Scott winked. "Does it make you nervous to be around me?"_

_She looked at him silently, his piercing blue eyes staring into her eyes. "No, it doesn't," she whispered, finally._

_He leaned toward her and their lips met. The kiss was at first tentative but as it progressed it grew increasingly passionate. When they finally broke apart, they were each panting for breath. "I want to be alone with you," he said, his voice husky._

"_We are alone," she reminded him, pointing to their surroundings._

_With their eyes locked, he replied, "my hotel room is what I had in mind."_

As she came out of the memory, Jacqueline blushed slightly. "We went back to his hotel room and well, one thing led to another, and you know who happened," she said, laying her hand on Logan's arm with a smile. "I don't regret the time I spent with Scott because I have my son."

"What happened with you and Scott afterward?" Bobbie asked.

"Well, his car got fixed finally," Jacqueline answered. "We spent the next two days together but when his car got fixed, there was nothing keeping him in town." She paused. "I never thought he'd stay, I wasn't delusional. I knew he'd leave. He was a big-time lawyer, what would he do in such a small town?"

"But?"

"There's one thing I didn't understand," Jacqueline began, "when he left, he gave me his address here in Port Charles. I didn't expect us to keep in touch and we didn't. In fact, I didn't even look at his address until after I found out I was pregnant. But when I did finally write him, all my letters came back unopened. That's what I didn't understand. Why give his address if he didn't want me to use it?"

Bobbie shrugged. "Are you sure the address was correct? Scott didn't stay in one place too long. He moved around a lot."

Jacqueline nodded. "One of the letters came back with one of those stickers the post office puts on to indicate a new address. But wherever the letter went to, it still came back to me unopened. That was my last letter to him. After that, I gave up. Call me prideful, but I wasn't about to chase after someone who didn't want to to be caught." She glanced over at Logan. "I full on prepared to have my baby on my own. After all, I did have my dad on hand." She smiled. "Logan idolized his granddad. He had been a colonel in WWII and everybody called him 'commander' and Logan wanted to be just like him. That's why he joined the Army, to be like his granddad." She paused. "When his unit was deployed to Iraq, I can't even begin to tell you how scared I was."

"I can only imagine," Bobbie sympathized. "But he came home."

"Yeah, he survived Iraq only to fall victim to a silly little girl hitting him over the head with a wrench," Jacqueline scoffed.

"Well, in Lulu's defense, she panicked," Bobbie asserted. "I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt Logan."

"Even still, Logan told me about her," Jacqueline related, "he would never have hurt her. For her to think he would proves that she didn't know him at all." She frowned at her son. "My son was always too trusting when it came to girls."

At that moment, Patrick Drake entered the room. "Ms. Hayes? I'm Dr. Drake," he introduced himself. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I had an emergency surgery but I'd like to go over your son's test results with you now, if you'd like."

"I want to hear the results, Patrick," Scott cut in, as he walked in behind him. Looking over at Jacqueline, he told her, "don't think about kicking me out of here. He's my son too, and I want to make sure he's okay."

Jacqueline stared at Scott for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "Fine, just stay out of my way."

* * *

A/N: Whew! Man, was this a hard chapter to write. I hope you don't mind, I took some liberties with Jacqueline's and Logan's past. I didn't like the history the writers came up with, especially concerning Scott. I still don't think he would have turned his back on his own son if he knew he existed so in this story, the letters Logan found in his mother's things when he was young were not _from_ Scott, they were written by Jacqueline _to_ Scott. Anyway, hope you're enjoying this story. I have an idea in mind of how I want Logan to wake up. It's going to be real sweet but it won't happen right away. I have to get the other characters where I want them. 


	3. A parent's worst nightmare

_Glad to know you're enjoy reading this story as much as I love writing it._

_Again, I wish I owned this show because the TMK storyline would have gone a lot different.

* * *

_

Mama's Boy

A Logan Hayes General Hospital fan-fiction

Chapter Three: A parent's worst nightmare

As Patrick Drake walked in, Bobbie Spencer stood up to excuse herself. She smiled at Jacqueline and told her she'd be back if the woman wanted to talk. Jacqueline smiled back.

As she passed by Scott, who was still standing in the doorway, Bobbie touched his arm. "Good luck, Scott," she said softly, before leaving.

Scott stepped forward and crossed his arms as Patrick started to talk.

"Logan had a subdural hematoma, which is basically bleeding in the brain," he began, "we performed surgery to stop the bleeding. There was a spike in his intracranial pressure but it's under control for now."

The medical jargon was going over Jacqueline's head like a speeding bullet. She always considered herself a smart woman but with her son being the subject, Dr. Drake's words made her head swim.

"How come he hasn't woken up?" she asked him finally.

Patrick shook his head. "I can't really say," he said, "it's a waiting game now. We won't know the extent of the brain injury until he wakes up. _If_ he wakes up. I got the latest test results and I'm sorry to say, Logan has fallen into a coma."

Jacqueline let out a gasp and stumbled backward. Scott was standing behind her and caught her involuntarily.

The two men helped her into her seat and Patrick handed her a glass of water. Tears sprang to her eyes, as they urged her to drink.

"He has to wake up," she cried. "He will wake up. I know it."

After Patrick left the room, Jacqueline continued to cry softly. Scott didn't know how to comfort her, or even if she wanted him to comfort her. Instead, he sat staring at Logan's face, with the breathing tube down his throat, and willed him to wake up.

"Tell me about him," Scott requested. "I still haven't been able to get to know him. He has all his walls up."

"Yeah, he does that," Jacqueline agreed. "He's very guarded around people and places that are unfamiliar." She smiled wistfully, as she has a memory. "On his first day of school," she began, "I took him into his classroom and there were all these kids around that he didn't know-some were crying, some were not-and when I looked down at my little boy, he was standing there, clutching my hand, with this look on his face and his eyes were wide as saucers. I didn't want him to cry because that would make me cry," she added, "so I encouraged him to go in and I left.

"By the end of the week, though, he had all those kids as best friends," she continued, with a laugh. "Especially the little girls. He was a little heartbreaker, my son was."

"Really?"

"In fact, he was hardly ever sick when he was little, but when he did get the mumps it was because of a girl," she said, with a chuckle. "He was seven years old and there was this little girl in class, a blond, naturally. Well, one day, he kissed her. Right there on the playground. Afterward, we find out she had the mumps."

Scott laughed. "Yep, he's my son, alright."

Jacqueline turned to him and nodded. "Yeah, like father, like son." She turned gaze at Logan again. "When he was born, every time I looked at him, I saw you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mac was seated in his office when Detective Harper walked in. "Commissioner, you should see this," he said, holding out a file.

Mac stood up and walked around the desk and took the file from him. He read it in silence for a moment. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, when he was finished.

Harper nodded. "The witnesses all corroborate his story," he said, "this guy was in a bar fight with Logan Hayes on the night Sam McCall was attacked."

"Damn it!" Mac grunted in frustration. "You know what that means? We're no closer to closing this TMK case! My daughter's killer is still out there!"

"I'm sorry, Commissioner," Harper told him, "we'll get him."

"Where's Lucky Spencer?" Mac asked.

"The last I heard, he was over at General Hospital."

"Get him back here," Mac ordered, "and bring in Spinelli too."

"What for?"

"I want everything he has on that laptop of his that's even remotely connected to the TMK," Mac said. "We're going to find this guy by any means necessary."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back in Logan's room, Jacqueline was falling asleep in her chair. Scott watched as her head bobbed up and down as she tried to keep herself awake. Finally, he moved to lean over her, whispering her name in her ear.

She bolted awake and they bumped heads. "Ow!" she cried out. "What's going on? Is he okay?"

Scott rubbed his forehead. "No, there's no change," he told her. "I was watching you fall asleep though. Do you have a place to stay in town?"

Nodding, Jacqueline answered, "I checked in to the MetroCourt, but I'm not leaving him. I want to be here when he wakes up."

"Jacqueline, you've been here all day," Scott reminded her, "you need to rest. And by the way, when was the last time you ate something?"

Jacqueline waved her hand in the air dismissively. "I don't remember but I'm not hungry."

"When you don't remember the last time you ate, it's time to eat," Scott said. He took her hand to pull her out of the chair.

Surprisingly, she didn't fight him. "Okay, maybe I am a little hungry," she conceded.

"Good, we'll eat at the hotel," Scott decided. "It's not the diner back in Hollingsbeck, Texas, but the food will do."

Before turning to leave, Jacqueline leaned over Logan's bed and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep tight, baby," she said, "I love you."

She let Scott lead her out the door and, as they walked out, Scott turned off the light.

Logan's machines continued beeping steadily as his eyes began moving back and forth from beneath his eyelids.

* * *

A/N: I know this is a shorter chapter but this seemed to be a good place to end it. Hope you like more of Logan's back history. That was the most fun to write. Can you just picture a little Logan breaking hearts all over the playground? I sure can.

Please review! Thanks.


	4. A miracle happens

_I got a 'belated' birthday card from Josh Duhon today so this chapter is dedicated to him. I have no rights to GH or its' characters because if I did Logan Hayes sure would not be languishing in a coma.

* * *

_

Mama's Boy

A Logan Hayes General Hospital fan-fiction

Chapter Four: A miracle happens

"_Okay, sweetheart, mama's almost ready," Jacqueline announced to her young son, as she descended the stairs, "let me just make a quick phone call and we'll be ready to go."_

_Silence met her as she reached the bottom step. She looked toward the living room where she had left four-year-old Logan watching television when she went upstairs. "Logan? Are you hiding from mama?"_

_She stepped inside the room and found it just as she had left it fifteen minutes before. Toys were left on the couch where Logan had been sitting and the TV was still set to the Disney channel._

"_Logan, come on, baby," she called out again, "we don't have time for hide-and-seek, okay? We have to go pick up granddad."_

_She continued calling as she went through the house and opening up the door to the backyard, growing more panicked as she went. "Logan! Where are you, baby!?"_

"Logan!" Jacqueline called out as she bolted upright in bed.

She blinked into the darkness of her hotel room. She had fallen asleep, fully clothed, on the top cover of the bed. Trying to shake the dream away, she swung her legs off the bed and walked into the bathroom to splash some water on her face.

When she came out, she picked up the phone and called the lobby to ask for a cab out front to take her back to the hospital.

Stepping off the elevator, she finished buttoning her coat before attempting to walk out the front door. With her head down, she didn't see where she was going and bumped hard into the solid figure of a man.

"Oof!" Scott exhaled as Jacqueline ran into his chest. "You in a hurry, Jacq?"

Dazed, Jacqueline shook her head. "Scott, what are you doing here?"

"Reading your mind, it looks like," he answered. "I knew you couldn't stay away from the hospital for very long."

"How did you know?"

"Because I couldn't sleep myself," Scott shrugged. "You ready?"

She nodded. "I called for a taxi though."

"It's okay, I'm sure someone else could use it," Scott told her as they walked toward the doors.

The wind had picked up considerably in the past few hours. Jacqueline wrapped her scarf around her neck as she followed Scott to his car.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" he asked, as they buckled themselves in.

Jacqueline shook her head. "Not much," she answered, "and when I did sleep, I had bad dreams." She paused. "Well, bad memories, actually."

As he drove, Scott glanced over at her. "Like what?"

She sighed. "Well, once when Logan was very small, I lost him for a couple of hours," she began. "We were getting ready to go on vacation. I left him alone in the living room for no more than fifteen minutes so I could get myself ready and when I came back, he was gone. I couldn't find him anywhere."

"Where was he?"

"Asleep in his tree-house in the backyard," she answered with a chuckle.

"And I bet he had no idea you were so frantic," Scott smirked.

Jacqueline nodded. "You got it," she said, "when my dad climbed up there and brought him down, I held him for at least thirty minutes before I could let him go." She smiled. "And then I gave him a stern lecture about going anywhere without letting me know." With a laugh, she added, "the only thing he was worried about was whether we were still going on vacation or not."

Scott pulled into the hospital parking garage and found a parking spot. As they rode the elevator to the fifth door, they were followed by stares by everyone they passed. Jacqueline looked at Scott and realized he was not surprised at the attention they were getting.

"What's going on, Scott?" she asked as they stepped off the elevator.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, everyone's been watching us since we got here," she pointed out. "Why? Have you heard anything on Logan?"

Scott shook his head. "It's not about him, directly," he told her. "Word has gotten out Logan is not the text message killer."

"Well, it's about time my son's name has been cleared," she said, forcefully.

"Yeah, now all he has to do is wake up and everything can get back to normal."

As they reached Logan's hospital room, they saw that the guard was no longer stationed outside. Jacqueline walked in slowly with Scott close behind. She reached the bed and bent down to kiss Logan's forehead. "Hey sweet-boy," she whispered.

She sat down in the chair and took his hand. Looking up at Scott, she smiled at him. "Thanks for the ride, Scott."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay," he said. "I'd like you to tell me more about him as a kid."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few hours later, Maxie Jones and Damian Spinelli showed up at the hospital. They had just come from the police station where they had given their statements concerning Diego Alcazar.

"I don't know if we should be here, wounded blond," he said, as they walked to Logan's room. "The father of the falsely-accused won't be too happy to see us loitering outside his son's room."

"I don't care, Spinelli," Maxie insisted. "I feel guilty for thinking Logan was the killer and I want to see how he's doing."

They reached the closed door and Spinelli pondered whether they should knock. "Maybe no one is here to answer," he said, "we can't enter without permission, can we?"

"Sure, why not?" Maxie said, "it's a free country." She barged into the darkened room and Jacqueline, who had been dozing in the chair, jumped up.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Maxie apologized. "We didn't know anyone was in here."

"This is my son's room," Jacqueline said. She squinted at Maxie. "You look familiar. Are you Lulu? My son told me about you."

"Ugh!" Maxie made a face. "I'm not Lulu. I'm Maxie, my father is the police commissioner."

"Oh, I see," Jacqueline nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"Pardon us, buxom brunette," Spinelli spoke up. "We just wanted to inquire as to the status of your son, the falsely-accused one."

Jacqueline frowned. "What?"

Maxie waved her hand. "Don't mind him, he doesn't speak English."

"I beg to differ, wounded blond," Spinelli argued, "my words, though deriving from the Latin, are in fact English."

"Whatever," she said to him before turning back to Jacqueline. "We wanted to see how Logan is doing. Is there any change?"

Jacqueline shook her head. "No, none so far, but I have hope still. Thank you for asking."

Scott entered the room at that moment carrying two cups of coffee. "I remember you liked cream & sugar, right?" he said, stopping short when he saw Maxie and Spinelli. "What are these two knuckleheads doing here?"

Jacqueline took the cup he offered and answered, "they were worried about Logan. What's your problem, Scott?"

"My problem is these two numb-skulls are the ones who told Lulu that Logan was the killer," Scott informed her. "They're the reason he's in this mess."

"Hey, I had nothing to do with telling Lulu," Maxie defended herself.

Spinelli gulped. "The Jackal most sincerely apologizes for the error in judgment. I had no idea the fair Lulu would attack the cra...er, the falsely-accused one with a wrench. But in all fairness to the fair Lulu, she was afraid."

"Oh, will you stop defending 'your fair Lulu', Spinelli," Maxie commanded. "She barely gives you the time of day except when she needs you but you still pant after her like a dog in heat!"

Jacqueline watched as Spinelli lowered his head in shame and her heart went out to him. "Hey, it's okay, people make mistakes," she told him, touching his arm.

Spinelli looked up at her and smiled. "The Jackal thanks you for your kindness, buxom brunette."

Jacqueline chuckled. "I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted by that nickname, so please call me Jacqueline. And your name is?"

"Damian."

"Damian, that's a nice name," she told him. "Much too nice to be hidden by a moniker like 'The Jackal'."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Oh, good grief."

Jacqueline ignored his comment and continued. "Thank you both for coming to check on my son. I appreciate it. I think maybe you guys should go home. You both look tired."

After the two left, Jacqueline turned to Scott. "When did you get so cold?"

"Cold? What? Just because I didn't thank them for putting my son in danger, that makes me cold?" Scott demanded.

"They made a mistake, Scott," she reminded them. "They're basically still kids. Is this how you treated Logan when he first came to Port Charles?"

Just then, the breathing machines started beeping. Scott ran out of the room to call for a nurse as Jacqueline rushed to Logan's side and grasped his hand. Regina rushed in and Jacqueline stepped aside. "What's wrong with him?" Jacqueline demanded.

"It's okay," Regina told her, recognizing the signs. "Logan's body is rejecting the breathing tube. This is good news," she told her. "It means he can breathe on his own. I've already paged Dr. Drake. He'll extubate him."

"You mean, he's going to be okay?"

Regina smiled. "I think so," she said, "he's coming out of the coma. He should wake up soon."

Thirty minutes later, Logan was tube free and breathing on his own. Patrick had confirmed Regina's diagnosis and for the first time, Jacqueline felt like she could breathe as well.

"You know what this reminds me of?" she said to Logan's prone body. "When you used to fake sleep in the hope you could skip school." She chuckled. "Do you remember that song I used to sing you?"

_Jacqueline sits on the side of six-year-old Logan's bed. "Are you sleeping, are you sleeping, brother John, brother John?"_

_Logan pops up in bed and calls out, "my name's not John, mama."_

"_It's not? Oh yeah!"_

_Logan lays back down and covers his head with the blankets. Jacqueline begins singing again. "Are you sleeping, are you sleeping, Logan boy? Logan boy? Morning bells are ringing! Morning bells are ringing! Ding ding dong! Ding ding dong!"_

Jacqueline laughs at the memory. "You used to love that song so much, you'd pretend to be asleep just so I'd sing it." She leaned her face close to his ear and began singing softly. "Are you sleeping, are you sleeping, Logan boy? Logan boy? Morning bells are ringing. Morning bells are ringing. Ding ding dong. Ding ding dong."

Jacqueline felt Logan squeeze her hand. "Logan? Can you hear me, baby?"

Ever so slightly, Logan's eyelids fluttered open. He found his mother's eyes peering at his own. "Mom," his voice croaked.

"Hey there, kiddo," Jacqueline smiled at him through unshed tears. "It's about time you woke up."

* * *

A/N: Someone asked me in a review if Logan would have a love interest in this story and I thought I'd answer it here. I do plan to give him a love interest...it won't be Lulu and it won't be Maxie, in fact, she won't be a blond at all...but I'm debating on introducing her in this story or ending this in a chapter or two and starting a sequel. I can't make up my mind. Let me know what you think I should do. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon! Please review!) 


	5. Logan wakes up

Mama's Boy

A Logan Hayes General Hospital fan-fiction

Chapter Five: Logan wakes up

Jacqueline leaned her face close to Logan's ear and began to singing softly. "Are you sleeping, are you sleeping, Logan boy? Logan boy? Morning bells are ringing. Morning bells are ringing. Ding ding dong. Ding ding dong."

Jacqueline felt Logan squeeze her hand. "Logan? Can you hear me, baby?"

Ever so slightly, Logan's eyelids fluttered open. He found his mother's eyes peering into his own. "Mom," his voice croaked.

"Hey there, kiddo," Jacqueline smiled at him through unshed tears. "It's about time you woke up."

She moved to stand up so she could get a nurse, but Logan gripped her hand tighter. "Shh, it's okay, sweetheart, I'll be right back."

He let go and she hurried out of the room and toward the nurses' station. She saw Regina filing charts. "Excuse me, I need someone in my son's room. He woke up."

Regina smiled at her. "I'll have Dr. Drake paged right away."

After hanging up the phone, the nurse followed Jacqueline back into Logan's room. His eyes were closed but when he heard the door open, they sprang open.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked, as she counted his pulse.

"I have a headache," Logan croaked.

"And I suppose your throat hurts, too, doesn't it?" Regina guessed. She turned to Jacqueline. "He can have ice chips to soothe his throat."

Jacqueline nodded as Patrick entered the room.

Regina stepped aside as he took his place next to Logan. He shone his penlight into Logan's eyes and spoke rapidly to Regina, who took notes. "Pupils are equal and reactive; sensitivity to light."

"Pulse is 80, doctor," Regina told him.

Patrick nodded. "So far, so good, Mr. Hayes," he told Logan, "the hardest step was to wake up. We're going to take you in for some tests, so sit tight, okay?"

"What kind of tests, Dr. Drake?" Jacqueline asked.

"MRI, CT scan," he rattled off. "I want to see what's going on now that he's awake." As he turned to leave, he called over his shoulder, "I'll have an orderly come down for transport."

As he left, Jacqueline turned to Regina. "Nice bedside manner on that one, wouldn't you say?"

The nurse smiled in apology. "He's got a lot on his mind," she explained. "He's usually nicer than that."

"Oh well, as long as he takes care of my son, that's all I care about," Jacqueline said, reclaiming her spot next to Logan.

Regina excused herself and they were left alone again. "Do you want some ice chips, sweetheart?" Jacqueline asked, reaching for the cup.

Logan shook his head. "I'm fine," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "What are you doing here, mom? Did Scott call you?"

Jacqueline scoffed. "As if. No, I came on my own," she told him. "I was worried when I hadn't heard from you. Thank God I came when I did because I got here on the the day you went in for surgery."

Logan touched his head. "So that's why I have a headache," he said. "Did they cut open my skull, or what?"

"I'm afraid so," she replied, "there was bleeding they had to go in and drain it or whatever."

"How long have I been here?"

"About a week." She watched his reaction. "What's the last thing you remember?

Logan closed his eyes to concentrate. "Um, I'm not sure. My head's still a little fuzzy."

"Well, don't worry about it, sweetheart," Jacqueline told him, pulling him into a hug. "All that matters is that you're okay now."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later, Jacqueline was sitting alone in Logan's room waiting for him to return from his testing when Scott entered. Seeing the empty bed, he asked, "what happened? Where's Logan?"

"He woke up," Jacqueline answered with a smile. "Isn't that great?"

"What?! That's great!" Scott enthused. Impulsively, he grabbed Jacqueline into a hug.

Taken aback, she giggled nervously as she gently pulled out of his embrace.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "I got a little carried away."

Jacqueline smiled at him. "That's okay. I can understand your feelings. When Logan woke up, I wanted to shout it out to the world," she added with a chuckle.

Just then, Logan was wheeled into the room by Cassius. "What's he doing here?" he asked warily, upon seeing Scott.

"Hey kid, good to see you awake," Scott told him.

"Thanks," Logan answered curtly, as he climbed into the bed. Ignoring Scott, he turned to his mother. "Did Dr. Drake say when I'd be released? I'm going crazy in this place."

"Sweetheart, you just woke up from a coma a little while ago," Jacqueline reminded him. "Give yourself time to heal."

"Listen to your mother," Scott told him. "She knows best."

Logan cut his eyes to Scott. "What do you know about my mother anyway? You didn't even believe her word that I was your son, remember?"

"Logan," Jacqueline began, knowing the tone in her son's voice.

"I apologized for that already," Scott reminded him. "I thought we were getting past that."

"Well, you were wrong," Logan said. "I'll never get over that."

"Okay, that's enough," Jacqueline told both of them. To Logan, she said, "you're supposed to rest so your body can heal." Turning to Scott, she added, "I think you should leave. Logan doesn't need to get upset."

"I'm not trying to upset him, Jacqueline," Scott insisted.

"Scott, just go," she said, adding softly, "please."

Scott sighed. "Okay, I'll go, this time." Turning to Logan, he added, "by the way, I talked to your sister, Serena. She's coming home this weekend. She said she wants to meet you."

Logan stared at him blankly until Scott turned to leave.

"Hey," Jacqueline began, once they were alone, "care to explain to me all the animosity toward Scott?"

Logan frowned at her. "Isn't it obvious? He practically called you a liar when I first told him who I was."

"Yeah, that's true," Jacqueline began, "but Scott's right, that's old news. The last time I spoke to you, you were getting over that. You and Scott were actually getting along. He was even helping you find a job."

"Yeah, out of guilt," he spit out.

"Guilt or no guilt, at least he's stepping up," Jacqueline offered. "And what he say just now? He's bringing his daughter home to meet you?"

"Mom, he's been talking about Serena since forever," Logan told her. "I'll believe it when it happens."

Jacqueline frowned sadly as Logan slumped down in his bed and closed his eyes. It was hard for her to see her son in negative spirits and promised herself, no matter what it took, she was going to make things right for him.

(to be continued)

* * *

A/N: I was going to continue this chapter but decided that you all have been waiting for this installment for far too long. Hope you enjoyed it and I promise the wait for the next chapter will not be as long. You know what to do now...review! Please?


	6. Good News

_For the purpose of this story, Diego Alcazar did not accidentally hang himself. He was caught and is sitting in the Port Charles jail. Imagine that, the police actually caught a criminal. That never happens on the show!_

Mama's Boy

a Logan Hayes General Hospital fan-fiction

Chapter Six: Good News

Logan's latest test results came back. Robin Scorpio delivered the good news in Patrick's stead. "It looks clear," she said with a smile. "There is no sign of any permanent damage and Logan should make a full recovery."

As she exited Logan's room, Jacqueline breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath as Robin was spoke but when the good news was delivered, it felt like a weight had been lifted.

She walked toward the elevators and stopped when she spotted Scott sitting in the lounge. "Hey," she greeted softly, as she approached him. "You didn't leave."

Scott stood up and moved toward her. "I saw Robin go in a little while ago. What did she say? How's Logan?"

Jacqueline sighed again. "The CAT scan was clear," she told him. "He still needs to stay in the hospital for a few more days but he'll be back to normal in no time."

Scott grinned. "What's normal?" he joked.

Jacqueline couldn't hold back a laugh. "Exactly." She paused briefly before continuing, "Scott, I'm sorry about before, when I asked you to leave. It's just that..."

Scott shook his head. "Jacqueline, don't worry, I understand," he said, "Logan doesn't trust me and my being there was upsetting him and that's the last thing he needs right now."

"Thanks, Scott."

"So, are you going back to the hotel now?" Scott asked, as Jacqueline glanced at her watch. It was almost six o'clock.

"I was going to get a bite to eat," Jacqueline replied, "I just realized I haven't eaten since, well, I don't know even remember when."

"Let me drive you," Scott offered.

Jacqueline nodded and they walked to the elevator together.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a Bensonhurst townhouse in Brooklyn, New York, Lois Cerullo arrived home and dropped her belongings on the kitchen table. "Brook? Are you home?" she called out to her daughter, who was home from her latest tour.

"I'm in here!" Brook called from the family room, where the computer was located.

"Where's Ma and Pop?" Lois asked, as she walked in and stood behind her daughter. She was distracted by the headline on the computer screen. "What is that you're reading?"

"The Port Charles Herald," Brook replied. "There's a whole spread on a serial killer they just caught. It was Diego Alcazar."

Mother and daughter continued reading about Diego's recent exploits. They were shocked at finding out Emily Quartermaine and Georgie Jones were just two of his four victims.

"I don't believe this," Brook said in amazement. "What would make Diego do something like this? Why would he kill four people? Especially Georgie, of all people?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. You just don't know what drives some people." She perused the column quickly. "Does it say anything about Lorenzo anywhere?"

"Yeah," Brook told her, moving the mouse to the 'back' button. "They mentioned him earlier. Here it is..._Jason Morgan, reputed hitman for Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos Jr, stood trial for the murder of Diego Alcazar's father, Lorenzo, but because no body was found, Morgan was found not guilty._" Brook exhaled. "Wow, that was it. Diego snapped after his father was killed."

Lois' face fell. "I knew something like this would happen to Lorenzo," she said sadly. "He just couldn't give up his vendetta against Sonny."

"I'm going to go up to Port Charles tomorrow," Brook told her mother, as she opened up a new page on the screen to an airline website.

"What? Why?"

"I want to see Diego," she answered. "And besides, I had no idea about Emily and Georgie. I want to pay my respects, even if it is a little late."

"I understand about seeing your friends and family," Lois said, "but Diego? Why bother? You haven't seen him in years."

Brook didn't answer as she considered her mother's words. Finally, she sighed, "I just want to see if there's anything I recognize in him because this..." she gestured to the screen, "is someone I do not recognize at all."

* * *

Logan tossed and turned as he tried to sleep that night. His head was pounding but he refused to call for a painkiller. He didn't like how it made him feel so he went without.

As he tried to lay still in his darkened room, he heard the door open. Light footsteps led up to his bed and he recognized the scent of perfume Lulu Spencer liked to wear.

Before she could say a word, he grabbed her hand, starling her. "Logan! You're awake?"

"Yeah, guess you didn't hit me hard enough, huh?"

Tears sprang to her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Logan," she cried, her bottom lip quivering. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Why, Lulu? Why couldn't you trust me?" Logan implored.

"I thought you were trying to hurt me," she cried even more.

"How could you think that?" Logan asked. "I told you how I felt about you."

"Logan, I wanted to believe you," Lulu began, "but the evidence...Spinelli and Maxie were so sure it was you."

Logan scoffed. "Spinelli!? Maxie!? How could you believe those idiots!? You don't even like Maxie! How could you believe her over me?" He shook his head, finally seeing the truth about her. "You don't know me at all, do you? If you had, you would have had no trouble believing me."

"Logan..." Lulu began, desperate to defend herself.

He shook his head even harder, not caring that he was in pain. "No, forget it. Get out, Lulu. I wish I never wasted my time on you. You're not who I thought you were. You're just a little girl who was looking for the perfect 'daddy hate bait'. You never wanted a real relationship. Go find Johnny, your new pet project. Go away and leave me alone."

Lulu was stunned by Logan's words and stumbled out of the room.

Once she was gone, Logan realized his head no longer pounded. Relieved, he closed his eyes and within minutes, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Spinelli walked into Kelly's diner and saw that Maxie was working behind the counter. "Greetings, Misunderstood Maxie," he called out, as he approached the counter. I didn't realize you were working tonight."

"Penny had a family emergency and Mike couldn't cover so I volunteered," Maxie informed him. "Why are you here?"

"To partake of Mike's nutritious concoction known as Ruby's chili," Spinelli answered.

Maxie rolled her eyes. "Why can't you just speak English, Spinelli," she said, turning on her heel to fill his order.

Spinelli opened his mouth to interject that his words were in fact English, but changed his mind. It would not matter to Maxie so instead he just called out, "and an orange soda as well, misunderstood one."

"I know, I know," Maxie muttered. She returned quickly with his drink and sat down opposite him. "I've been thinking, Spinelli."

Spinelli choked on the sip of drink he had just taken and his eyes bulged in terror. The Misunderstood Maxie was just like the Valkyrie Carly...when they got an idea or a plan in their heads, things tended to go completely awry. Trying to downplay his reaction, Spinelli pasted a look of innocence on his face. "What were you thinking, misunderstood one?"

"Logan Hayes," Maxie answered. "I heard he woke up yesterday and I think it's time we went to see him."

"What for?" Spinelli answered, succinctly for once.

"Well, we have to find out if he blames us for Lulu's monkey wrench attack," Maxie said. "If he does, I'd rather explain to him instead of tiptoeing around him for the rest of my life. Besides, I'm trying to be a better person, for my sister's sake, so I want to apologize to him."

Spinelli smiled softly. "Wise Georgie would be proud, misunderstood one."

He paused as he considered Logan's possible reactions to their upcoming visit. "Okay, I will accompany you on your mission of mercy tomorrow. It is better to face him as a united front." He tried to look brave but failed miserably.

* * *

Meanwhile, in California, in a Mexican-style ranchero house, Serena Baldwin closed her cell phone and turned to her mother, Lucy Coe Collins. "I have a flight tomorrow morning at ten o'clock," she told her.

"I don't understand why you want to leave tomorrow," Lucy said, "you told your dad you were coming this weekend."

"I know, mom, but really, what am I waiting for?" Serena wondered. "There's really nothing stopping me from leaving tomorrow, you know? And maybe I'll stay in Port Charles for a little while. That's why I got only a one-way ticket, by the way."

"I noticed that," Lucy said. "How long do you think you'll stay?"

Serena shrugged. "As long as it takes to get to know my brother. And I have a bone to pick with dad too, you know. I don't understand why it took him so long to tell me about Logan in the first place."

Lucy chuckled. "I don't want to be Scott when you lay into him, I tell you that," she joked.

"Yeah, I bet he'll feel the same way," Serena laughed. She was lucky she had a good relationship with both of her parents. They had never treated her like a child, even when she was a child. They never talked down to her or hid things. As a result, they're relationship was one of mutual love and respect and Serena had always felt like she could talk to her parents about anything.

With her upcoming trip to Port Charles, Serena was going to do just that. She was going to sit her dad down and have a long overdue talk with him.

* * *

To be continued...

(A/N: This story of Logan and his mother is coming to an end but I have a sequel that I am working on that will include more characters so this chapter was a sort of primer. As you can see, I've re-introduced two of GH's favorite characters from the past because they will be featured prominently in the sequel. I think you might be surprised as to how they interact and I hope you like it. Anyway, please review! I feed on feedback! I'm like a vampire that way.)


	7. New alliances

_I own nothing. If I did, Logan would not be relegated to wallpaper status on the show. He needs to be in the forefront, people!_

Mama's Boy

A Logan Hayes General Hospital fan-fiction

Chapter Seven: New alliances

Jacqueline returned to the hospital after breakfast. She smiled at the nurses as she made her way to Logan's room. "Good morning, Nadine. Good morning, Regina," she called out.

The nurses smiled back at her. "He's wide awake this morning," Regina informed her of Logan's status, "but he's not in a very good mood right now."

"Uh-oh," Jacqueline joked. "Thanks for the warning."

Logan was sitting up in bed with a food tray in front of him when she pushed through the door. "Hey, sweetheart," she greeted, as she laid a kiss on his forehead. "How are you feeling today?"

"This food sucks," Logan complained, tossing his fork down on the food tray. "If you can even call this slop food."

"Oh, really?" Jacqueline teased, "well, then it's a good thing I brought this." She held up a brown bag and pushed his food tray away.

Logan's blue-green eyes lit up as he opened the bag. "Oh, my God," he sighed, as he pulled out two foil-wrapped objects. "Are these what I think they are, mom?"

Jacqueline nodded. "You bet, my famous egg & sausage burrito," she said, as Logan unwrapped one and took a huge bite. "I went to that diner you told me about...Kelly's diner, is it?" With his mouth full, Logan merely nodded and she continued. "So, I met Mike and I convinced him to let me into his kitchen if I made him a burrito as well. And he liked it so much, he wants to put them on the menu. What do you think about that, kiddo?"

Logan swallowed and took a sip of juice. "How much is he paying you?"

"Logan!" she admonished him. "I didn't ask him for money."

"Why not?" Logan questioned his mother. "He's going to make a _mint_ on these," he told her, before taking another bite. "Especially this hot sauce. It's a family recipe."

"Well, I'm not worried about that," she shrugged, "all I cared about was making your favorite breakfast."

Logan finished the first burrito and started to unwrap the second as Patrick walked in. "Hey doc."

"Where did you get that?" Patrick asked, as he flipped through Logan's chart. "Surely not the cafeteria."

"No way," Logan said, "my mom made it."

"Looks good, and it's nice to see your appetite is back," Patrick noted.

"Only when the food is good," Logan asserted. "This hospital stuff is just plain nasty."

Patrick grimaced. "Tell me about it. That's why I try to eat lunch _away_ from the hospital."

"Speaking of _away from the hospital_, when can I get out of here?" Logan asked.

Patrick shrugged. "Not for at least a couple more days," he answered. "You just woke up from a coma, remember. And before that, you had a hole drilled in your head. Give yourself time to heal, man."

As Logan sighed, his mother spoke up. "Is there anything he can do while he's in the hospital?" she asked, adding with a laugh, "as you can probably tell, he's going a little stir-crazy here."

"Well, he can get up and walk around," Patrick told her, before turning back to Logan and added, "as long as you take it easy. No hot-dogging in the halls. Take it nice and slow."

* * *

Spinelli skirted the fifth floor nurses desk, hoping to avoid Epiphany. He knew she frowned upon volunteers receiving visitors during their shifts so he was trying not to get the misunderstood Maxie into any trouble.

Just as he was about to slip out of sight, Epiphany turned around and spotted him. "Mr. Spinelli, what are you doing here?" she demanded.

Spinelli cringed and turned around to face her. He took off his beanie and nervously twisted it in his hands. "Greetings, Nurse Johnson, how does your morning fare thus far?"

Epiphany rolled her eyes at him. "Just answer the question, young man," she told him. "And don't tell me you're here to bother Maxie Jones when she's supposed to be working."

Maxie appeared around the corner and spotted Spinelli looking like he was going to throw up. Rushing to his defense, she took him by the arm and steered him toward the lounge. "This will only take a minute, Ms Johnson," she informed the nurse. "I asked Spinelli here so he can help me pick out classes to take next semester."

"Mm-hmm," Epiphany vocalized, not believing a word. As much as she knew about Maxie Jones, Epiphany knew the last thing Maxie cared about was what she was going to study in school.

Looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't watched, Maxie dragged Spinelli down the hall. "Come on, let's go see Logan."

They reached the door and knocked twice before letting themselves in. Logan's bed was empty and no one was in sight.

"Maybe the crabby commando has been discharged," Spinelli suggested, turning to leave.

"Impossible," Maxie insisted. "I would have heard if he had."

The door to the bathroom opened and Logan emerged. He was surprised to see the two of them in his room. "What are you two doing here?" he asked, holding the back of his gown closed with one hand as he moved toward his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Maxie asked, boldly.

Logan arched an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why do you care? You hate me."

Maxie sighed. "I don't hate you, Logan," she insisted. "At least, not anymore." She paused. "I mean, contrary to popular belief, I can admit when I'm wrong, and I was wrong about you."

"What are you talking about?"

Spinelli had been fidgeting nervously since he and Maxie had walked in. Finally, he blurted out. "We're the ones who told the blond one you were the killer!"

Logan stared at him blankly. "Why?"

"We were trying to find out who killed my sister and Coop," Maxie told him.

"And you thought I did it?" Logan asked, incredulous. "Coop was my best friend and Georgie, well, she didn't like me very well, but I would never have hurt her. She was a nice girl."

"All the evidence was pointing to you," Spinelli pointed out. "Although, in retrospect, the Jackal sees that it was all circumstantial."

"What evidence?" Logan asked. Shaking his head, he added, "never mind. I don't want to hear." He sighed. "Man, I knew you two didn't like me but I never thought you'd accuse me of murder. And to tell Lulu like that? Unbelievable." He paused. "But I guess I owe you. I mean, she didn't have to believe you but she did. I guess your mistake helped to show her true colors."

"The blond one is good," Spinelli said, jumping to Lulu's defense. "She didn't want to believe us."

"But she did, plain and simple."

"Forget about Lulu," Maxie said, "do you accept our apology or not?"

"What apology? I didn't hear one," Logan replied.

Maxie sighed. "I just told you. I was wrong about you and I'm...I'm sorry," she said.

"As am I," Spinelli added. "The Jackal sincerely apologizes for his unfortunate mistake and blunder."

Logan stared at them. He didn't usually have any patience for either, but something about their apology made him think. Maybe it was a chance to start over. With Coop gone, Logan realized he had few friends, if any at all. If Maxie and Spinelli were willing to change the course of their paths, why couldn't he? And if he made a few friends in the meantime, all the better.

"What the hell?" he said, finally. "I guess anyone can make a mistake. Even the _Assassin of the Internet_," he added, with a grin.

...to be continued...

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this story. I had a heck of a time getting it out the way I wanted. I was going to make this chapter longer and include more characters but I figured I kept you all waiting long enough. Next chapter, Logan and Serena meet. And Brook makes another appearance.


	8. Partners

_One week! That's how long it's been since I've seen Logan on GH! I can't believe how under-utilized he is! I wish I owned the rights to the show. If I did, it would be so different and significantly less sucky!_

* * *

Mama's Boy

a Logan Hayes General Hospital fan-fiction

Chapter Eight: Partners

Maxie laughed out loud at the end of Logan's story. After she and Spinelli had apologized for their part in his 'accident', they sat down and started talking.

Logan had apologized to her for all the times he had insulted her and, most especially, for telling Coop about the bet they had made the previous summer.

When he noticed tears come to her eyes at the mention of her boyfriend, Logan decided to cheer her up by telling stories about how he and Coop had met.

"It's not funny, Maxie," Logan said, though he was laughing a little himself. "I got into some serious trouble with the commanding officer over that."

"Oh, I'm sure you did," Maxie agreed, "and I bet Coop didn't let you take all the blame yourself too." She stopped laughing and smiled, remembering Coop's face. "He always stood up for his friends."

Logan smiled wistfully. "Yeah, he did."

Spinelli cleared his throat to break into their thoughts. "One question, brave one," he began, "how did you get all those jeeps into the barracks anyway? Did you drive them in? And why didn't anybody hear you?"

"I took them apart," Logan replied. "And then I put them back together inside the barracks."

"How did you manage that?" Spinelli asked.

"My granddad had a garage when I was growing up," Logan told him. "He taught me everything he could about cars. I knew how to hot-wire a car when I was nine. By the time I was fourteen, I could take a car apart and put it back together again."

Maxie was impressed. "You should do something with that knowledge."

Logan sighed. "I was going to," he began, "but I don't know now." He grew quiet as he remembered the night of the accident when he had revealed his plans to Lulu.

The quiet of the room was broken by Epiphany's voice. "I hope you've taken the book cart up to pediatrics, Miss Jones," she said, sternly.

Maxie jumped to her feet. "I...I...was j-just going." She turned to the boys. "I'm glad you're doing better, Logan. See you later, Spin."

As she squeezed past Epiphany, Spinelli moved to Maxie's vacated chair.

"Don't you have someplace to be, Mr. Spinelli?" Epiphany inquired.

"Come on, don't make him leave. I'll go crazy in here by myself," Logan told her.

"Fine, but leave my volunteers alone, understand me?" Epiphany ordered, staring down Spinelli, who shook his head wordlessly.

"Thank you, brave one," he said to Logan, once the nurse left the room. "The Jackal has a few fears and the formidable one is one of them."

Logan chuckled. "No problem."

Spinelli cleared his throat. "Now that we're alone, the Jackal has a proposal to make."

Logan cocked an eyebrow. "For me?"

"Most certainly," Spin nodded. "You are aware that the Jackal has recently been awarded a license in the most private of investigations, are you not?"

"Sure, I know that."

"Well, while the Jackal is most capable of doing said investigations on his own," Spinelli started, "it has recently occurred to the Jackal that said investigations are more interesting, not to mention, easier with a partner."

"What are you getting at, Spin?" Logan asked.

"How would you like to be partners in 'Jackal P.I.'?"

* * *

It was early afternoon when Serena's plane landed at JFK. "Hey, mom, just wanted to let you know my plane got into New York on time. I'm on my way to catch the puddle jumper to Port Charles now. Talk to you later. Give Christina and Kevin a hug and kiss from me. Love you, bye." She closed her cell phone and hitched her carry-on higher on her shoulder.

She made it to her connecting flight with minutes to spare and after stowing her bag in the overhead bin, she collapsed into her seat.

The girl sitting next to her looked up and smiled. "Barely make it?" she asked.

Serena looked at the brunette and blew out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, why did they have to make this airport so big?"

The girl laughed. "I know what you mean. Thanks to the last few months, I'm an old pro when it comes to airports." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Brook, by the way. Is this your first time to Port Charles?"

Serena shook her head as she shook Brook's hand. "I'm Serena and no, I used to live in PC a few years ago. In fact, I was born there. I'm going home to see...family."

"So am I," Brook said, "and I'm not really looking forward to it either."

"Oh, really? Why?" Serena asked. "If you don't mind my asking."

"I just found out one of my best friends was killed a few months ago and my father didn't bother to tell me," Brook replied. "That's really the reason I'm going back, to pay my respects and to confront the bastard who killed her."

Serena's eyes widened. "Did you know the guy who did it?"

Brook shrugged. "I used to date him a long time ago."

"Wow, and I thought my life was full of drama," Serena exhaled. "I'm just going home to meet the brother I never knew I had."

"That's pretty big though," Brook conceded. "When did you find out about him?"

"My dad told me a few months ago and for some reason, I let him convince me to wait to meet him," Serena replied. "But I'm done waiting. He doesn't know I'm coming today."

The girls spent the hour-long flight getting acquainted. When the plane landed, they agreed to share a taxi into town.

* * *

Jacqueline found the old firehouse on a tree-lined street sitting among the beautifully restored homes on Port Charles' historic Charles Street.

"Jacq. What are you doing here?"

Jacqueline grinned at Scott. "I hope you don't mind, Bobbie gave me your address," she explained. "I haven't seen you at the hospital lately. Can I come in?"

Scott widened the door and she stepped inside. "Yeah, I thought I'd keep my distance, at least until Logan's out of the hospital," he said, closing the door. "He's okay, right?"

Jacqueline's smile broadened. "He's well, at least well enough to get his appetite back," she laughed. "And Patrick Drake said he could be released in a couple of days."

"That's good to hear. Glad to see he's healing fast."

Silence fell between them as they locked eyes, each thanking the heavens that Logan was still alive. Finally, Jacqueline broke the silence. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask, Scott," she began. "I've been thinking about this since I saw you and I have to know. Why didn't you answer my letters all those years ago? I only had your address because _you_ left it for me. Why do that if you didn't want me to use it?"

Scott sighed deeply. "I did want you to use it," he told her. "In fact, if the truth be known, I didn't want to leave Hollingsbeck at all."

_Summer 1984_

_Scott watched as the Commander pulled his car out of the garage and stopped in front of the office._

"_Looks good, Commander," he said, as the older man descended the car._

"_It's running good, son," the Commander told him, "just don't forget to check the water in the radiator, especially on hot summer days and you won't have a problem."_

_Scott laughed. "I'll do that, sir."_

_He glanced around looking to see if Jacqueline was nearby. "She's not here," the Commander told him, reading his mind._

_Scott nodded. "I didn't see her at the diner this morning."_

"_Don't really know where she is," the Commander said, "I stopped asking her whereabouts a long time ago. She'd kick my ass if I started again."_

_Scott took out his business card from his wallet. "Would you give this to her for me?" _

_Scott shook the man's hand and thanked him again for all his help._

_Angling himself into the car, he bid the man goodbye and drove off. As he was about to turn onto the highway, he spotted Jacqueline's truck coming the opposite way. Their eyes met as she passed him and Scott quickly swung around to follow her back into town._

_Once she noticed him in her rearview mirror, Jacqueline slowed the truck to a stop and exited the vehicle. Scott did the same and walked up to her._

"_I was looking for you," he said._

_She smiled. "Sorry, I had things to do on campus," she told him. "I see you're leaving."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, have a good trip," she said, brightly. "Hope the car runs alright."_

"_Jacq."_

"_Don't, Scott," she said, putting her hand up, palm facing him. "We had fun, I don't expect more. I never did."_

_Before she could say another word, Scott took hold of her hand and pulled her to him. He pressed his lips against hers, taking her by surprise. After the initial shock, she returned his kiss with equal fervor, clutching the front of his shirt with both hands._

_When they at last parted, she whispered, "what was that for?"_

_He studied her eyes, looking for some sign in them. Finding nothing, he sighed and let her go. "I guess it was goodbye."_

"_Have a safe trip wherever you're going," she said, before turning to get back in her vehicle._

_Scott watched her drive off and when she was out of sight, he returned to his car, turned it around and drove back to the highway._

"I was waiting for you to ask me to stay," Scott said, back in the present. "When I didn't see you at first, I thought if I gave you my address, we'd keep in touch and, I don't know, maybe we'd end up together."

Before Jacqueline could respond, they were interrupted by the doorbell. The door opened before Scott could reach it and Serena stepped into view.

"Hi, dad," she greeted, dropping her bag on the floor before throwing her arms around her father.

"Serena, sweetheart, I thought you were coming this weekend," he said, as he returned her hug.

"I know, but I decided I couldn't wait," Serena answered. As she pulled away from Scott's embrace, she noticed Jacqueline standing behind him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"That's okay," Scott assured her, as he glanced at Jacqueline. "This is Jacqueline, Logan's mother."

Serena moved toward her, her face full of wonder. "Wow, you're beautiful," she said. Turning back to her father, she said, "you know what, dad? She reminds me of mom."

...to be continued...

(A/N: another flashback! I love writing flashbacks! anyway, hope you like this chapter, especially the Logan/Spinelli part. I honestly think they would make for great partners in Jackal, P.I. And Brook/Serena, they formed a sort of partnership too. They will become best of friends in my little GHiverse. Please review and let me know what you think.)


	9. A ray of hope

_I know this is a short chapter but I thought I've been keeping my readers waiting for a new chapter long enough so I thought I'd put this up now. I hope you like it. _

_As for the the current state of GH, let me just say this...if I owned the rights to the show, certain people would be fired quicker than you could think. I'd write the show and actors like Josh Duhon would still be on the show. As it stands now, I hope Josh goes on to bigger and better shows and makes TIIC at GH eat their hearts out (bastards!). Go Josh!!_

Mama's Boy

a Logan Hayes General Hospital fan-fiction

Chapter Nine: A ray of hope

As she pulled out of Scott's embrace, Serena noticed Jacqueline standing behind him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"That's okay," Scott assured her, as he glanced at Jacqueline. "This is Jacqueline, Logan's mother."

"Wow, you're beautiful," Serena exclaimed as she moved toward the woman. "It's so nice to meet you." She turned back to her father. "You know what, dad? She reminds me of my mother."

Scott frowned. "Lucy? Jacqueline looks nothing like Lucy."

Serena shook her head. "No, not mom, I mean, my other mother...Dominique." She paused briefly before turning back to Jacqueline. "I never knew her, but when I was little I used to imagine how she was and you remind me of that."

Jacqueline and Scott exchanged glances briefly before she smiled back at Serena. "I'm very flattered, Serena, and it's nice to meet you too."

"So, where's Logan?" Serena asked them, after the preliminary introductions were over. "Can I meet him now?"

"He's in the hospital. Are you sure you want to go now?" Scott asked. "Maybe you want to get settled in to your old room."

"Dad, there's plenty of time for that," Serena told him. "Let's go to the hospital now."

As they gathered their jackets and left the house, Scott stopped Jacqueline at the door. "We'll talk again, later?" he whispered close to her ear.

She touched his arm and nodded silently before going through the door.

Serena, who had always been highly sensitive to others' feelings, sensed a moment passing between her father and Jacqueline. She made a mental note to decipher the meaning later as she called out to them, "let's go."

* * *

Brook walked into the police station and looked around for Mac Scorpio. Spotting him standing with Lucky Spencer, she walked over. "Commissioner Scorpio, hi, I'm sorry to interrupt. Can I talk to you?"

Mac nodded at Lucky who stepped back to give them privacy. "Brook Lyn, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

Brook sighed before starting, "first off, I want to say how sorry I was to hear about Georgie's passing. I wish I had been at her funeral to say goodbye. She was one of my best friends and I can't believe she's gone."

Mac patted her shoulder in comfort. "Thank you, Brook," he began, "I know Georgie thought highly of you as well." He paused briefly. "Is that the only reason you're here?"

Brook took a deep breath. "Actually, I was wondering if I could speak to Diego Alcazar. I know he's been arrested for the murders."

Mac's jaw clenched. "Brook, that's not a good idea," he told her softly.

"Please, Mac?" she pleaded.

Mac paused. Glancing over his shoulder into the interrogation room, he saw Diego sat talking to his lawyer. At that moment, Diego looked up. Leaning back in his chair, he smirked at Mac. The lawyer said something to Diego and stood up, gathering papers into his briefcase.

As the man walked out of the room, Mac turned back to Brook. "Are you sure you want to talk to him?" he asked her.

Brook nodded.

Opening the door, Mac announced brusquely, "you have another visitor."

Diego looked up in surprise. "Brook, what are you doing here?"

Brook pulled out a chair and sat down. "I guess I can ask you the same thing. I thought you were dead."

"Rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated," Diego smirked, "thanks to my father."

* * *

Logan stared at Spinelli. "You want me to be your partner?"

"Most assuredly, brave one," Spinelli said, nodding his head enthusiastically. "The Jackal has found PI work to be most daunting and while he is quite adept at cognitive reasoning, his skills in physical aspects of the job leave little to be desired."

"So you want me for my muscle, is that what you're saying?"

"Amongst other things," Spinelli told him. "For one, the brave one's extensive use of firearms would be of great service to '_Jackal PI_'."

Logan frowned. "If I'm gonna be your partner, can we call it something other than '_Jackal PI_'?"

"What would the brave one suggest? 'The Jackal and the Commando'?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Let's talk about that later," he said, "that is, _if_ I decide to do this. I don't know the first thing about private investigating."

"That can be easily fixed," Spinelli said. He pulled his laptop out of his bag. "The brave one can take the same courses the Jackal did."

* * *

Scott, Jacqueline and Serena exited the elevator and headed toward Logan's room. As Scott hung back, Jacqueline glanced at him. "Are you coming, Scott?"

He shook his head. "You go on ahead. I'll be along in a minute."

Jacqueline turned to Serena. "You go on in, Serena," she said, "you can introduce yourself to Logan. It'll be more casual that way."

Serena looked from Jacqueline to Scott. "Sure, see you in a bit."

After Serena was gone, Scott and Jacqueline walked out into a nearby courtyard. He paced the small area while she watched him quietly.

"Scott, do you regret telling me what you did?" she asked him.

Scott stopped pacing and looked at her. "Is that what you think?"

She shrugged. "I don't know what to think. You've been so quiet since you told me."

* * *

Logan and Spinelli were peering at Spinelli's computer looking up courses that Logan could take to get his P.I.'s license when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Logan called out, not looking up from the computer.

"Hello?" Serena greeted as she walked in and saw the two boys with their heads down.

Logan looked up and saw her. "What are you doing here?"

Serena smirked. "Gee, it's nice to meet you too, _brother_."

Logan shook his head, with a matching grin. "Well, you're not shy, that's for sure, _Serena_."

Spinelli watched the newfound siblings with a look of awe. "Might the Jackal be correct in assuming that the fair blond is in fact sister of the brave one and daughter of the smarmy special prosecutor?"

Serena giggled at him. "I'm not sure what you just said, but I am Serena Baldwin."

"And she is in fact, my sister," Logan beamed with pride.

...to be continued...

* * *

A/N: Like I said earlier, I'm sorry for a short chapter but I hope you liked it regardless. Don't forget to review. Coming up in the next chapter: more of Scott & Jacqueline's talk, more with Brook & Diego and of course, more of Logan & Serena.


	10. Duets

Mama's Boy

a Logan Hayes General Hospital fan-fiction

* * *

Chapter Ten: Duets

Scott and Jacqueline walked out into a nearby courtyard. He paced the small area while she watched him quietly.

"Scott, do you regret telling me what you did?" she asked him.

He stopped pacing and looked at her. "Is that what you think?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. You've been so quiet since you told me. You hardly said much the whole ride from your place. What am I supposed to think?"

"I was waiting for you to respond." A moment passed between them. "Well, Jacq? What do you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say, Scott?" she said, finally. "I mean, that was a long time ago. I'm not even sure we're the same people we were back then. In fact, I _**know**_ I'm not the same person. So how can I comment on what _**you**_ wanted twenty-five years ago?"

"Then answer this," Scott began, "what would you have done or said if I had told you back then? If I had told you I didn't want to leave?"

"Scott, I can't answer that either."

"Why not?"

"Because...I don't know!" She turned away and started to walk away.

"Jacq, wait."

When she turned around again, he could see tears forming in her eyes. "For what, Scott? This is pointless. It was a long time ago. I don't live in the past, believe me. I don't deal with 'woulda, shoulda, coulda's...it's all so pointless so why bother asking what I may or may not have said?"

"You wrote those letters," Scott pointed out. "Doesn't that say something? Did you want me to stay back then, is that why you wrote to me?"

"The letters!?" Jacq scoffed, wiping away the tears. "Funny you should bring those up. You didn't read those letters, did you? You didn't even open them." She paused to catch her breath. "I wrote to you because I thought you had a right to know you were going to be a father. No other reason, just that. What's your excuse for not even opening them to find that out?"

Scott sighed. "I don't know, Jacq," he said, quietly. "By the time I got them, I was in a bad place." He turned away from her and hid his face. "I was mad...bitter because I had just found out that my ex was pregnant with Luke Spencer's kid. I wasn't in the right frame of mind to be with anybody, especially not you. It's probably a good thing I didn't know about Logan because I would have screwed him up even worse."

Jacq shook her head at him. "That is the most self-involved, self-pitying piece of _**crap**_ I have ever heard in my life!"

* * *

Brook stared at Diego for a long time trying to find something in him that she recognized. "What happened to you?" she asked him, finally.

"I got tired of the Alcazar's always losing in this stupid town," Diego told her, bitterly. "My father lived in this town for almost four years and did you know not one person mourned his death? No, they were all glad to be rid of him. Even Skye, my baby sister's mother." He leaned forward in his chair. "Did you know she lured my father to his death? Yeah, she let Jason Morgan in the house and he shot him point-blank!"

Diego pounded the table with his fist. "Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos took away everything from us! I just wanted to give a little payback."

"By killing Emily?"

"She was Jason's sister," Diego shrugged. "I wanted to kill Carly first because she was involved with both Jason and Sonny but her nanny got in the way."

"What about Georgie? Why her?" Brook asked. "She wasn't involved with Jason or Sonny. She never did anything to you. In fact, she defended you when you went to jail for what you did to me!"

"You're right, Georgie has done a lot for me," Diego agreed, "I wish I could do right by her."

The door opened and Mac stepped in. "I'm sorry, Brook, you're going to have to leave. Diego has to go back to his cell."

Brook stood up. "Just a little longer, Mac, please?" she begged.

* * *

Logan was surprised at how fast he and Serena were hitting it off. She wasn't the spoiled little rich girl he had imagined her to be.

After Spinelli had respectfully excused himself, the newfound siblings were already fifteen minutes into their meeting before he realized that she had arrived alone. "How did you get here, by the way?" he asked her.

"I came with dad and your mom," Serena told him.

"My mom was with _your_ dad?"

"_Our_ dad," Serena corrected him, as he rolled his eyes, "and yeah, she was at his house when I arrived from the airport."

"What was my mom doing at Baldwin's house?"

Serena shrugged. "I don't know, but from the looks of it, they were pretty close."

Logan shook his head, emphatically. "No way. My mom would never have anything to do with that slime. He must have wanted something from her." He pushed the covers off his legs and reached for his robe. "Where is she now? I need to find her."

Serena jumped up from her seat. "Are you sure you should be getting up? You could hurt yourself."

"I'm fine," Logan stated, shrugging on his robe and tying the sash. "It's my mom I'm worried about now."

* * *

Jacq shook her head at Scott. "How did you turn out this way?" she asked. "You have a great life, Scott. A successful law practice, a beautiful daughter and yet, you think your life sucks because your ex married some other guy."

"It's not _**that**_ she married again, it's _**who**_ she married," Scott insisted.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," Jacq said. "Don't you even realize that if you hadn't been dwelling on her and her new family, you could have had a family of your own? If you had opened the letters, you would have found out you were going to be a father yourself." She paused. "I'm not saying that we would have gotten back together, even if we were together in the first place, but I would never have kept you away from Logan." She paused again. "Have you thought about that?"

"Of course I have!" Scott blasted. "It's my fault--is that what you want to hear? It's my fault you had to raise Logan by yourself! I know that! I know I wasted my whole life feeling sorry for myself because she chose Luke and I lost the chance to be really happy with a great girl! It's my fault..."

Jacqueline kissed him. Scott was surprised to find Jacq's mouth on his but gave in to the kiss quickly. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to his body as she held his face in her hands.

The kiss was intense. Scott felt a sense of urgency flood through him and he didn't want this moment to end. He wanted nothing more out of life than to keep kissing this beautiful woman in his arms.

Unfortunately for him...

"MOM!"

"Dad?"

Logan and Serena arrived at that moment and Scott and Jacq sprang apart abruptly.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update. Keep reviewing. thanks!


End file.
